


Wound Up Here

by CyberPhoenix



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bit of Language, Blackrock Chronicles, F/M, Flux Buddies, M/M, will have at least mentions of clone shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPhoenix/pseuds/CyberPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was raining heavily when he arrived, soaked to the bone, asking if he could stay the night. It was a shock, to say the least. But he looked harmless enough, on the other side of the glass."</p><p>When Rythian turns up unexpectedly at Lalna and Nano's doorstep, the former can't help but be suspicious of the man. But, is he being too hasty to judge? Or is his caution well-founded?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appearing Here

  
    "Lalnaaaa..." Nanosounds hissed, concern in her voice as she stared warily through the window. "There's a guy outside!"

    "A guy?" Lalna called from the computer room. "What kind of guy? You mean like a villager?"

    "No, it's someone else..."

    "Is it the evil me?"

    "I would've told you if it was! Get in here, he's waiting outside our door and he just knocked."

    "I didn't hear anything," Lalna muttered, but Nano could hear his footsteps coming closer.

    "Are you deaf? Just c'mon! He makes me a little nervous, just standing there..." Lalna arrived in the front room, and took a look out the window. At seeing the familiar garb of a certain mage outside, he jumped back. 

    "What the hell does _Rythian_ want with us?"

    "Rythian?"

    "Yeah! Surely I told you about him?" Nano shook her head.

    "You sure? I can understand why I might've skipped over some details, but..."

    "Doesn't matter, is he evil?"

    "Well... not inherently? I mean, he's done some evil things in the past..."

    "But then again, so have you. Is that it? If that's all, I'm letting him in." Nano said, walking over to open the door. Lalna grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him.

    "I don't trust him! I mean, we have a truce, but there's no telling what he'll do! He's unpredictable, he's a maniac, he's-"

    "Freezing cold and in the rain. Maybe he just needs a place to get inside? He's probably pretty desperate, if he knows you live here. But don't worry, if he wants to cause trouble, he'll have to deal with me." She threw open the door, and before the bedraggled man could speak, dragged him inside. She smirked at Lalna, who was trying his absolute hardest to maintain his composure. The scientist was obviously flustered at the presence of the mage, but was doing fairly well in not voicing his concerns.

    "Nano, what the fuck?" Never mind, scratch that. Lalna was glaring at Rythian, while said mage was looking at her with a rather pitifully confused expression.

    "So, you obviously need somewhere to stay out of the rain, is that why you're here?" Rythian nodded.

    "I got caught in the storm as I was traveling, and-"

    "Don't care, just sit down. I'll go fetch some food for us all." Nano left, the door slamming shut behind her. Rythian and Lalna sat in awkward silence, both avoiding the other's gaze.

    "Didn't know you lived here." Rythian finally said.

    "Well, a lot's happened since the last time I saw you."

    "Same here..."

    "Where's..." Lalna paused, unsure of whether or not to finish his sentence. He didn't have to, though, as Nano had returned with three bowls of noodles. They ate in silence, Lalna trying his best not to look like he was staring at Rythian's temporarily unmasked face. He couldn't take it anymore, and spoke up between mouthfuls of noodles. "Why do you wear a mask, if you look perfectly normal without it?" Rythian froze, a mix of emotions reflecting in his teal eyes. They settled into a cold stare of contempt, as the man replied.

    "I have my reasons. And they're none of your business."

    "Fine, whatever...I was just asking." Lalna huffed.

    "And I was just answering." Rythian said, shooting a glare at the scientist. Nano frowned, not happy with the tense air that clung to the two men. It was as if the mere existence of one was to bother and annoy the other to no end, and they both knew it. Along with the tension came a feeling of past conflicts, of mistakes made and long forgotten. Ones that no amount of apologies would ever make up for. Ones that could apparently never be forgiven. And ones that were just grudges being held for the sake of holding grudges. She was sick of it all, especially the latter, which seemed the most prevalent.

    "Alright you two, just talk or hug or whatever you need to do to not be so damn tense! I mean, this is supposed to be a friendly thing, a favor and that's it. It's not like either of you are gonna hurt the other, so get over it!" Nano said, crossing her arms.

    “So, you haven't told your partner about the extent of your evils?” Rythian snarled.

    “So what if I didn't? Wouldn't change a damn thing. Besides, it's not as if you haven't done bad things in your life before either, with your whole "revenge plan" and everything!”

    “Even then, you're the one who started it all! I was the one who asked for a truce, you were perfectly fine just continuing on destroying everything I ever cared about!”

    “You’re acting as if I didn’t care that you threatened to kill me numerous times just to get back for something that wasn’t even my fault! You were an enemy, I had to do something to stop you!”

    “Oh, and that something was destroying my home and almost killing Zoey?”

    “It’s not my fault she tried to defuse it!”

    “It’s your fault it was there in the first place!”

    “You were going to kill me sooner or later! You don’t think I was fucking terrified? We were pretty evenly matched, but I didn’t want to fight you! You’d have your friends to back you up! I lived alone! I mean, sure, Xeph and Honeydew would’ve backed me up in a heartbeat if I said the word, and even Sips and Sjin may have at least tried to do something, should they have felt like actually being good people, but... you had her. And a dinosaur, I mean _come on!”_

    “Oh, so you’re forgetting the time she took Teep and _left me?”_

    “That was not my fault! You drove her away! Besides, she took advantage of me.”

    “You didn’t seem so sad about it when you gloated about her visiting you.”

    “Well, maybe I was happy because I wasn’t alone for once! She wasn’t there to hurt me, unlike you!”

    “I was there to _talk_. I said that, yet you trapped me in fucking forcefield!” The two kept on shouting and arguing, all the while Nano sat back, happy that they were talking to each other. At least, to some extent. After a few more minutes of angry yelling and accusing, they stopped. Both were out of breath, but were calmer.

    “I just... I just wanted to get an apology. For ruining my life, back then. You never said sorry, or even showed any sort of remorse. You seemed like you didn’t give a single fuck about what you did, like it didn’t matter. Like no one else mattered, as long as you could rebuild.”

    “I was, and still am, sorry. But you didn’t want to get over it, and no amount of apologizing could convince you otherwise.”

    “Well, in that case I’m sorry, for not letting it go sooner.”

    “You did eventually, though, didn’t you?”

    “Yeah. After the nuke... I got my priorities back in order.”

    “That’s good. I kinda started over as well, not too long after we made that truce.” Lalna gestured to Nano, smiling. “We may have started another war and blew up another world, though, hahah...”

    “What’s this then, world five? Or six? Honestly, I shouldn’t be too surprised!” Rythian was laughing now, though Nano could tell the news of another world’s destruction displeased him. 

    “Well, now that you two’ve worked that out,” Nano began, “it’s getting kinda late. The rain seems to keep coming down, so you’ll just have to stay here for the time being.” She turned to Lalna. “What should we do about the whole bed situation?”

    “Hrm, well we know two people can fit in your bed, so-”

    “So you and Rythian can share while I take the hammock! Brilliant idea, Lals!”

    “What? No, I meant-” Lalna began, but it was too late, Nano was running upstairs to claim her sleeping area. Rythian sighed, sharing Lalna’s thoughts.  
This was gonna be one hell of an awkward, likely uncomfortable night.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized this chapter is one word short of 1337
> 
> id like to say i planned that but its painfully obvious i didnt


	2. Waking Here

    It was strange, sleeping next to the man whom he had despised for so long. Rythian wasn't too comfortable with it, not by any means. For starters, the bed fit two people, but when one of those was the size Nano was. Lalna was a large man, and while Rythian was a tad thin, it was only in comparison to his height. So it wasn't comfortable, being almost shoved off of the frilly purple bed with every slight movement, with the lower half of his legs nearly hanging off the end. Despite the discomfort, he was able to get a light rest in while the rain pattered down outside. Then, the snoring started. It was gentle at first, but soon escalated to a loud rumble that drowned out all surrounding noises. At first, Rythian thought the deafening noise was coming from Lalna, but to his surprise, the source was none other than the tiny woman snoozing away in the hammock.

  
    If it weren't for all the annoyances, Rythian might've almost enjoyed sleeping next to Lalna. Not that'd he'd ever admit it, but it was oddly nice. The man was almost like a big teddy bear while he was sleeping, breathing slow and calm as he dozed. The warmth radiating from the scientist's body was a relief from the cold of his still-drying clothes. He hadn't bothered to change, and no one seemed to mind him still being a bit damp. Nano had slipped into a pale lavender nightgown while no one was looking, and Lalna had just taken off his labcoat and slung it over the nightstand.

  
    Sleeping was such a casual matter for this duo, Rythian realized. Way back, when he and Zoeya had shared a bed, things were a simple yet familiar routine. They would each get changed, and slowly settle in bed, each sticking to their own side for the first ten minutes or so. After that, they would drift together, the warm intimacy they shared a welcome relief against the stress of the day. Sometimes he would be the last to fall asleep, other times she would watch over him, after a particularly tiring day. She was always the first to wake, save for the few mornings where he had been up all night anyways. The latter happened a lot when he was alone. He didn't need sleep, and he didn't need that fancy bed. When he did sleep, on those darkened, chilly nights, it was always where no one and nothing could remind him of her. He still regretted those nights, watching the sun set and rise again while she wasn't with him.

  
    His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry of pain over from Nano. At the sound, Lalna bolted upright, and quickly got out of bed. Rythian watched as he went over to comfort the girl. The faint purple stains that covered them glowed ominously in the dim room, illuminating her tears. She hugged him tightly, and Rythian couldn't help but remember how Zoeya had been getting nightmares, after the nuke had went off. Lalna had changed since then, that was sure. Whether it was on his own, or thanks to this girl, he couldn't really tell. As Nano settled back down, Lalna returned to the bed. Laying down, his gaze caught Rythian's, and they stared at each other for a moment, before Lalna shrugged and closed his eyes.

  
    Once the other man had fallen back asleep, Rythian tried to get some rest himself, but to no avail. Everything was just so unfamiliar and uncomfortable. He resigned himself to staring at the wall, and waiting it out 'till morning. As dawn drew closer, Lalna shuffled beside him. It seemed the blond was waking up, as he slumped himself out of bed with surprisingly quiet steps. Rythian watched from the corner of his vision as the man trudged downstairs, before deciding to get up as well. He tried to slip out of bed quietly, but misjudged how tangled up in the sheets he had become during the night, and ended up falling out of bed with a loud thump. He stayed on the floor, hearing hurried footsteps pounding up the stairs. Lalna came back up, distressed by the noise, but when he saw the situation Rythian was in, it was obvious he was suppressing a laugh. The mage could only glare at the blond as he tried to get out of the mess of blankets. When he finally got untangled, he found himself alone, Nano having woken up and gone downstairs without so much as a snicker or greeting. He sighed, and walked.  


    Outside, the sun was shining brightly, a warm glow lighting the area. The sky was clear, and it was an otherwise typical day. Nano was sitting on the steps leading to her Botania hut, and she waved Rythian over.

    "Guess you'll be leaving, then?" She asked. Rythian only shrugged in reply. "I mean, if you've got nothing better do, we could use an extra pair of hands around here, at least for a little while, but if you're busy, then-"

    "Are you asking for my help?"

    "No, I'm just asking for someone to help me tolerate Lalna." She laughed, before lowering her voice. "Besides, if it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to know more about who Lalna was before we met. It's always been a bit of a touchy subject for him, and he never spoke a word about you, so..." She waited as Rythian thought for a moment.

    "Will you be paying me?"

    "No."

    "Will you be feeding me?"

    "I run a noodle bar, what do you think?"

    "Fair enough. Besides, my task is one that can be postponed."

    "Your task?"

    "Why I was wandering around." But Rythian explained no more of the matter, so it was settled.


	3. not a chapter lol sorry

okay so ive kinda dropped out of the yog fandom??

that being said i had a lot planned out for this fic but it became increasingly irrelevant as flux buddies developed  
what season are they even on now i stopped watching after the end of flux baddies

so ive got two options, if anyones still interested in this fic thing:

1\. keep going with my original plot and stuff, and just kinda stay in this bubble of this specific point in canon (branching off as my ideas detailed)

2\. go a different route in the plot, to a less canon-breaking, probably easier to write area? 

3\. start over, in a point outside of canon completely (like, combining some bases together for plot convenience, fiddling with other things, idk itd be interesting i guess)

if you want a bit of a hint as to wht my original plot involved, theres a reason the tag "will have at least mentions of clone shenanigans" is there  
(its more than a mention shh)  
(okay so maybe the rythian in the first two chapters is not supposed to be the original-original rythian)  
(as to how not rythian he is well that depends on where this story goes forward from, if at all)

personally im leaning towards #2, but if you guys want #1 i might do both

 

that is if i ever have motivation again for this... it might devolve into random snippets rather than a day(ish)-by-(somewhat)day thing

so uh, thanks, i guess, if youre reading this. hhhah.


End file.
